No Need For Faerie Tales
by Luna Moonglade
Summary: (A Remus Lupin Fic) I find no need for faerie-tales... You could say I would live happily ever after, but then you'd be lying...


Another fic! Hurray!!! Please read and review… tell me what you think and if it's good!

- No Need For Faerie-Tales-

I would have never known what a 'friend' was if it weren't for James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Before I first met them on the Hogwarts Express, I thought that that word only existed in faerie-tales, fables or in stories, like from 'The Three Little Pigs' or 'Little Red Riding Hood.'

I stopped liking faerie-tales ever since I read those, even though my life is one, and many people have asked me why I preferred facts to fiction, but I always answered that I liked fiction, just not the ones with happy endings. That's the truth you know. No story has a happy ending, but you wouldn't understand because people always end it before it's supposed to, saying, "And they lived happily ever after."

But they didn't. Not 'ever after' at least. They may have had a good life, but eventually they died or their best friends did, leaving emptiness behind and a contagious sorrow.

Unfortunately, I understand that sorrow now, since both James and Sirius died and Peter became a traitor to his best friends. A great pain that will never cease has taken over my thoughts, but I shouldn't get off topic, now should I?

You see, there is another reason why those two stories – the ones I mentioned earlier – ended my liking for faerie-tales. They both contained a 'Big Bad Wolf' that annoyingly was always killed off in the end. Not to mention, that I've yet to find a story like those that shows a wolf's good side. I'd know that these creatures do indeed have a side like this, for I am one; maybe not a big one when I was bitten, but I am one all the same…

And those tales never made me feel all that well either. They gave me nightmares and used to make me wonder what would happen if anyone besides my parents discovered my horror-filled secret. I'd used to believe that they would kill me too, because of what I am and never, _never_ would I have guessed that because of _it_, I would have discovered the true definition of friendship along with the truest friends there are. I was a monster, am a monster, but non-the-less, they thought otherwise, and decided on their own will to help me through the toughest times in my life and transform them into the best. My friends and I lived happily ever after…

Until the end of our journey through Hogwarts. You see, right there is an example of a faerie-tale, only if this actually were one, then you never would have heard; read the last half of that sentence. You would believe that I truly was never hurt or sad again, but you would be wrong. When I tried to get started on my own, without my friends always comforting me and making me laugh, I couldn't get anywhere. Not because I was weak or that I couldn't survive on my own will, but I was never to be trusted because of the monster I was; am. I am a wolf and though I should feel proud, it is impossible to get that feeling across. I tried to hide it, smother it, and throw it away, but no matter, it always loomed over my head and future like the darkest of plagues.

Finding work was the hardest thing and with my monthly transformation I had to learn how to sew – not that it's horrible – so that I could fix my ever-tattered robes after every full moon. Everything in the world seemed black then. Even blacker then my best friend's name, which consequently was, 'Black.' Even when I visited my friends, I saw how successful they were becoming and couldn't help it when my monster eyes turned green. They didn't know how lucky they were; how terribly lucky that they were normal and I was; am still –like I earlier mentioned- a monster.

James and Lily died. They were murdered by the darkest wizard of all time, and betrayed by their Secret Keeper, who at first, I believed to be Sirius Black. Though my heart was filled with revenge – very uncharacteristic of me to feel that, for I am usually very reserved – my life turned around after he was sent to Askaban prison.

The very school that held my happiest memories gave me a job as a professor. I met the Potter's son and the only one in the world that survived one of Voldemort's attacks. I learned that Sirius was not the one who betrayed the Potters, and I was beginning to believe that the monster, though always there, was becoming more controllable with the help of a newer potion, 'Wolfsbane.' You could say I would live happily ever after…

But then you'd be lying. Because I discovered that it was Pettigrew that betrayed my friends, that Voldemort was trying to revive himself and kill Harry; that the one who was making my monthly potion ended up spilling out my secret. I discovered that even though Sirius broke free of his cell, he was still haunted by those who still thought of him as a murderer, that Peter escaped to his 'master,' that again I was out of work, and that Sirius eventually was murdered by his own cousin.

            My life has been full of twists and turns; two things that a faerie-tale could never withhold. I eventually understood the most important lesson that I ever attended (life) and the purpose for this sort of biography; if indeed it is one.  Life isn't a story, it's many made up to be brought together at the end. There is no need for faerie-tales in my opinion, because they end at the happiest moments in your life only to start and end again at another (thus excluding the moments of pain of real truth); but the very conclusion of your entire tale will not be a happy one for others and death is not something for you to look forward to, but understand that it starts another story… and of course along with it, another faerie-tale.

-Written by Remus J. Lupin-

---

Ok, so it wasn't really written by him, though I wish it was… then I could review his fic and ask him for his email, but sad to say that that is just another lying faerie-tale. Before you say anything about it, 'faerie' is the real way of spelling the word, not 'fairy,' so I decided that I would use the better way. Please tell me what you think and if I should maybe make this story longer. So all I can say is review and maybe ask for you to read one of my other fics…. hint hint

Well so long fellow readers! For now…

Luna


End file.
